User talk:Jäzzi
User box Hi, Jazzi. If you have time, may you teach me how to make a User box.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 05:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Zeldapedia:Userboxes this may help. Green Rupee 06:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant a Word Bubble.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Of course I can! Actually, if you give me five colors, a quote, and an image, I can make it for you and then use the formatting to base it off. For example, you can see my wordbubble in the following section: } }} And then you can see how it works when I use it underneath this post: I have white text, a black background, and blue for the accent color. You can choose up to five colors, but you have to have at least two (background and text color). I use a different font as I enjoy the look of that font, but you can use whatever font you like out of the following list: *Arial *Arial Black *Batang *Comic Sans MS *Courier New *Cursive *Fantasy *Georgia *Impact *Lucida Console *Lucida Sans *Monospace *MS Sans Serif *MS Serif *Palatino Linotype *Sans-Serif *Serif *Tahoma *Times New Roman *Trebuchet MS *Verdana To pick the colors and the image, you can follow this format: * image = Image name.extenstion * color = color1 * color2 = color2 * textcolor = text1 * textcolor2 = text2 * line = line Color1 and Color2 can be the same color, as well as Text1 and Text2. In my case, I use the line as an accent color and then use it for my links. And then for the sig portion, you can either place your signature, or a few quotes. And for time, you can either put a } section, or you can place something there, I do links to my subpages. Hopefully this helped! Jazzi 15:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but where do I find the color codes, or do I just say a color that I want?--Kingkillerbee (talk) 18:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's not bothering me, I'm here to help! You can find a list of names here. You can pick the color names, for example GreenYellow. Or you can use the code, for example: #ADFF2F. ::Okay, I think I've got it. Like this? |image= Ivan.png |color= #FFD700 |color2= #000000 |textcolor= #0000CD |textcolor2= #FFD700 |line= #DAA520 |fonttype= Lucida Console |sig= "This town is our turf— the turf of the world-famous Killer Bees! Don't mess with us!" -Ivan --Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) That will show up as The |time=~~~~~ slot should be filled with five squiggly lines ~~~~~ and the |text= slot should be filled with your text. Again, you can see the coding through And you can find the template at Template:KKB and you can edit it with this link. Hope this helped!}} Sig Thanks for offering to help. So, what do I do to change it? Green Rupee 16:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Word Bubble } like on your page and your Unofficial userbox forum. Was this on purpose?}} } it should've shown the text in the preview, but it wasn't, so I had to change it back to }. Thank you so much for letting me know, as I would've never caught it.}} Message from (talk) I was the person posting the Oocca theory, I apologize as I didn't see your message until just now. I thought my computer was being wacky and not communicating properly which was why I posted again. Why was it deleted though, for that theory has come up a lot in certain circle the second the plot of Skyward Sword was released? Was there something I didn't follow properly? is there a way we it can be better supported or worded, for I know for a fact a good variety of others also believe this, and after all it is a theory. It a very logical connection that I'm sure would make sense to people. How was the Skull kid Theory "A Very Forced Theory" I simply transfered the theory from the TP Skull Kid article to this one for inconsistency reasons? -sincerly NaviSlayer (not sure why it went under this Wikia Contributor conversation)